


A demon at the door

by Igraine_smiley



Series: Our favourite demons + Aziraphale and Ryan [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Buzzfeed Unsolved References, Crossover, Demon Shane Madej, Demonic Possession, Gen, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igraine_smiley/pseuds/Igraine_smiley
Summary: Shane and Ryan got in trouble so Shane takes them to his fellow demon's home.





	A demon at the door

**Author's Note:**

> My Demon!Shane is inspired by [This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636144) fic by AjSpammin

It’s common knowledge that the cosmos is divided into two opposing sides. Good and evil, heaven and hell, angels and demons. In London at approximately at 12:30 PM those sides were sharing a king size bed. Crowley, the demon, was peacefully sleeping beside his angelic companion. The later wasn’t sleeping since sloth is a sin and virtue is ever vigilant. His nose was deep in a book so technically virtue was there just a little bit distracted. Suddenly Crowley’s light snores were interrupted by the jarring sound of the doorbell that cut through the air like a rusty saw. 

“Agh!” Crowley covered his head with a pillow “ If It’s that tosser from downstairs again I swear I’ll personally drag his soul to hell!”

“You haven’t done the soul thing in ages, dear” The angel pointed out without taking his eyes from the book. 

“I’ll make an exception for him” Loud knocks joined the ear-piercing sound of the bell “Oh! For.. g… someone’s sake! How many hands this guy HAS?!” The demon nudged the angel with his foot “Go get it, angel” 

“What? It’s your apartment. You do it” Aziraphale replied. 

“That’s not very angelic of you”

“Being an angel doesn’t mean always getting the door” The ringing and knocking continued. 

“Come on, angel! the man hates me”

“He hates us both” The angel replied not showing signs of getting up anytime soon. To be fair their neighbor, Philip, hated everybody. Since he moved in he made annoying them a hobby. 

“You don’t even sleep. Go on” Crowley argued without opening his eyes. 

“I can’t believe I’m humoring you” The Angel exclaimed as he put on a robe and stormed off to face their neighbor from hell… or from earth actually “Lazy snake”

“I heard that!” The demon exclaimed from the bedroom. 

Aziraphale opened the door but instead of grumpy Philip, he found himself in front of a lanky tall man carrying another man in his arms. It took the angel a few seconds to realize that that man wasn’t human at all: He was a demon. A powerful one at that. 

“Feathers!! let us in!” The demon shouted but Aziraphale was already closing the door on his face “What?! NO! NO!” He heard the demon screamed behind the door. 

“Crowley! CROWLEY!!! THERE’S A DEMON AT YOUR DOOR!” Aziraphale yelled. He was sure the intruder wouldn’t be able to cross the threshold covered in demonic and angelic wards but he would be lying if he said he wasn't alarmed. 

“LISTEN, I NEED YOUR HELP! MY HUMAN FRIEND IS POSSESSED!” The demon was still shouting from the hall. Angry Philip was bound to appear to complain… wait! Human friend? He couldn’t let an innocent human in the clutches of an evil entity. 

“What are you doing here? What did you do to that human?” Aziraphale opened the door against better judgment. 

“He’s my friend! Listen, I’m a friend of Crowley’s” The demon pleaded. He actually looked worried. 

“Angel! Back off! Haven’t you heard of stranger danger?” Crowley scolded him as he appeared at his side “Oh, It’s you! It’s ok, Angel. He’s a friend”

“Crowley dude, let me in!” The other demon cried out looking relieved “Ryan needs help! Please!” He begged. He sounded desperate. The human in his arms was still unconscious.

“It’s Beleth or Shane, he calls himself that now” Crowley explained and Aziraphale nodded in response. The angel’s eyes turned bright blue like the shiniest summer sky ever. Crowley’s did the same but in an amber yellow. With that, the invisible barrier between Shane and them disappeared.

“Nice wards guys!” Shane said as he got into the apartment with the dark-haired human in his arms. The man had broad shoulders and looked heavyset but that didn't faze Beleth's demoniac strength.

“What happened?” Crowley asked trailing behind him. 

“Stop looking at me like that halo-head!” Shane exclaimed as he gently settled Ryan on the spotless white sofa “I didn’t hurt him!” 

“What happened then?” Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. 

“He got possessed! We were checking the locations before shooting. That damned fountain in front of your shitty pub…”

“It’s not my pub anymore” Crowley interrupted “Why didn’t you help him out?"

“I can’t get it out without hurting Ryan but Shirley Temple here can” Shane said as he kneeled beside the human. If Aziraphale didn’t mishear their name was Ryan “You can help him, can you?”

“Yes, of course I can. Let me see” The angel got closer to Ryan to examine him. He could feel demonic energy all over him “You knocked him out” he accused. 

“What was I supposed to do!? He was getting violent and could hurt himself” Shane defended his actions “Is not like I punched him in the face, I just send him to sleep. Will you help us?” He asked with teary eyes. 

“Yes” Aziraphale replied softly feeling bad for Beleth… or Shane “I can sort this out but you two need to leave the room”

“Wait! I won’t leave him!” The demon complained. 

“Trust me, mate if Aziraphale uses his angelic powers you won’t want to be here for it” Crowley grabbed his shoulder in an attempt to reassure him.

“Don’t hurt him” Shane warned shaking off Crowley's hand. 

“I’m an angel” Aziraphale replied like it was the most logical thing. Crowley rolled his eyes. 

“That doesn’t comfort me at all” Shane’s eyes turned coal black “You lot can be huge assholes. Hurt him and I’ll put you in a cage like a canary” 

“Oi! Tone it down!" Crowley exclaimed "Touch him and I’ll kick your royal ass back to Hell” Crowley stepped in between them but Aziraphale didn’t take the threat to heart. He knew the prince of hell was worried sick about his friend. Mortals were very fragile after all.

“Go to the study, I give you my word that your friend will be fine,” He said looking at Shane in the eyes. 

The exorcism was quite easy. The entity possessing Ryan wasn’t a very powerful one. It was probably formed out of residual suffering and chaotic energy left at the place where the executions were held. Awful things happened in that area. The thing left Ryan's body like a shapeless mass of grey smoke that pooled on the ceiling. The angel smote the entity so it wouldn’t bother any other human again. The light that shone in Crowley’s living room was like a glimpse of a supernova. After the light's show, Shane’s friend was alright but He’ll most likely wake up with a huge headache because of the angelic energy. 

As soon as the angel told Shane the news about his friend the demon dashed back to the living room.

“Thanks to Manchester you helped that boy” Crowley whispered embracing the angel “He was a wreck”

“He was scared, dear” 

“I know” The demon lowered himself until he was kissing the angel “let's look for my sunglasses, the last thing that human needs is to see my beautiful eyes”

“I love your eyes” the angel smiled. Once they were back into the living room it was clear that Shane's whole demeanour changed. He was ten times more relaxed and almost passed as nice.

“Thank you, Aziraphale” Shane whispered “I owe you one”

“You are welcome but angels don’t work with deals and debts” The angel heard Crowley sigh so he added “but I accept that”

“I’m sorry” The prince of hell continued “I was an asshole. I shouldn’t have said that thing about the cage”

“Damn right you shouldn’t” Crowley exclaimed.

“It’s ok!” The angel cut him before he continued “You were stressed out” 

"It was my fault, you know?" Shane said taking a stand of hair from Ryan's closed eyes "I'm always nearby scaring off any malevolent beings but It was so cold outside and the gin palace had a really nice ale... I shouldn't have let him go alone"

"It wasn't your fault" Crowley said "These things happen in London. It's a very old city, after all, don't torture yourself"

"And we could help him" Aziraphale chimed in "He's fine!"

“Eh?” Ryan lost voice made everyone shift the eyes towards the sofa “What happened? Who are you?”

“err… we… we…” Aziraphale mumbled.

“Ryan!! Buddy!!” Shane exclaimed “ Your blood pressure dropped!!! I told you should drink more water! You passed out and worried me to death!!” Ryan groaned at that and covered his eyes with his arm.

“Wait!” the human said suddenly looking at Crowley “You are Shane’s friend from college. This is so embarrassing!” 

“Don’t worry” Aziraphale couldn’t help to say.

“and that’s Crowley’s boyfriend” Shane went back to being his annoying self

“Excuse me? If anything he's my husband” Crowley said making the angel almost snap his own neck in the process of turning to look at him. 

“He’s a doctor” Shane said with a grin on his face “He was a real angel helping us out”

“Nice to meet you. Sorry for all this” Ryan lamented “I’m sorry you have to deal with Shane on his own too”

“It’s ok” Aziraphale laughed “I’m used to that kind of behavior anyway” 

"I feel like hell" Ryan complained.


End file.
